Poisson d'Avril
by Elles
Summary: Bon je vais faire simple ! C'est juste ce qui pourrait arriver le jour du 1ere avril dans les bureaux de nos inspecteurs préférés !
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens

Salut les gens !!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating: **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il est 7h30. Quelqu'un toque à la porte de Lilly. Lilly descend et ouvre la porte. __C'est Will, Nick, Scotty et Stilman._

Lilly: Salut !

Will: Salut ! On peut y aller ?

Lilly : Oui !

_Lilly prend ses affaires et sort dehors tout en verrouillant sa porte. Tout le monde rentre dans une seule voiture. Et oui pour cause de pollution atmosphérique ils sont obligés de n'utiliser qu'une seule voiture pour aller au travail. Ils ont donc décidé de faire bus de ramassage. Dans la voiture la discussion va bon train. _

Nick : C'est vraiment drôle ça ! Ça me rappel le bus scolaire ! Quand on chantait au fond du bus ! Ce sont de bon souvenir !

Scotty : Tu veux qu'on chante ?

Nick : Non attend il fait beau alors si tu te mets à chanter. Je n'imagine pas le temps de merde qu'il y aura !

_Ils rigolent tous a cette plaisanterie mais Scotty n'a pas donné son dernier mot ._

Scotty : Vous connaissez la chanson " la bière " ?

Will : Moi ouai !

Lilly : Pareil !

Stilman et Nick en choeur : Et comment !!

Scotty : C'est parti ! _Et il se mit a chanter ._**À plein verre, mes bons amis,**

_Et les autres se mirent également a chanter avec lui ._

**En la buvant, il faut chanter la bière****  
****À plein verre, mes bons amis,****  
****Il faut chanter la bière du pays.**

_Apres cette derniere phrase ils se mirent tous a rigoler comme des fous. Apres avoir reprit leur calme. _

Nick : Ha ! Les bons souvenir !

Scotty : Tout le monde a du la chanter au moins une fois cette satané chanson !

Stilman : C'est sur ! Moi je la chantais quand j'avais 12 ans ! Alors si vous, Scotty, vous la chantiez aussi !

Lilly : Cette chanson a traversé les âges !

Will : Ouai ! Même moi je la chantais pour tout vous dire !

_Ils arrivent. Ils sont maintenant en train de s'asseoir a leurs bureau. Stilman prend une chaise et s'assoit près du bureau de Will. __  
__Sherman et d'autres inspecteurs arrivent._

Sherman : Salut !

Stilman et les autres : Salut !

Sherman : Vous ne le croirez jamais, un suspect s'est mis à chanter dans la salle d'interrogatoire !

Nick : Sérieux ?

Sherman : Oui ! Vous savez la chanson qui fait _Et il se mit à chanter doucement. _**Boire un petit coup c'est agréable,****  
****Boire un petit coup c'est doux**

Will : Je connais !

_Et toute l'équipe ainsi que sherman et les inspecteurs se mirent à chanter en choeur._

**Mais il ne faut pas rouler dessous la table****  
****Boire un petit coup c'est agréable,****  
****Boire un petit coup c'est doux**

_Soudainement tout l'étage se mit a chanter avec eux ._

**_Un petit coup, tra la la la_**_**  
**_**_Un petit coup, tra la la la_**_**  
**_**_Un petit coup c'est doux_****  
****Allons dans les bois ma mignonnette,****  
****Allons dans les bois du roi!****  
****Nous y cueillerons la fraîche violette...**

**J'aime le jambon et la saucisse,****  
****J'aime le jambon c'est bon****  
****Mais j'aime encor' mieux le lait de ma nourrice...**

**Non Julien tu n'auras****  
****Non Julien tu n'auras pas ma rose,****  
****Monsieur le Curé a défendu la chose...**

_Et ils se mirent tous à rigoler. Les visiteurs, et même les suspects présents avaient eux aussi prit par a la chanson. Aussi surprenante que pouvait être la scène, elle montre également la complicité qui règne entre les inspecteurs de la crim'. __  
__Une complicité qui, malgré la dureté du métier, montre combien on peut supporter la vue des morts tout en chantant des chansons paillards dans un commissariat._

* * *

Voilà !! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Je préviens que j'ai beaucoup de mal en orthographe donc je m'excuse d'avance !!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens

Salut les gens !!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating: **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un homme avance. Il avance entre les bureaux et va vers celui de Lilly. Il prend un chaise et s'assoit à coté de Lilly. Celle-ci lève les yeux vers lui. L'homme ne la regarde pas. Il regarde autour de lui. Il a l'air nerveux. Il a de drôle de tic sur le visage. Il cligne d'un oeil puis sourit et enfin rigole. Will, Nick et Scotty le regardent. Puis regardent Lilly. Ils sont morts de rire. _

Lilly : _A l'homme ._Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme : _Se retourne brutalement vers elle. Il a des yeux de dément. _Je ... Euh ... Peut etre que oui. Mais en faite non. Quoique en réfléchisant bien oui. En faite je ne sais pas.

Lilly : Dite- moi ce qui vous amène ici !

L'homme : Oui mais a une condition.

Lilly : Je vous écoute.

L'homme : Je veux que vous souriez.

Lilly : Pardon ?

L'homme : Souriez-moi.

Lilly : Bien. _Lilly lui sourit. Les gars sont encore plus morts de rire. Ils sont maintenant rouges comme des tomates. C'est a peine s'ils ne vont pas tomber par terre. _Bon maintenant parlez-moi .

L'homme : Non. Il faut que tout le monde sourie.

Lilly : _En levant les yeux au ciel ._Euh ... D'accord. Vous me donnez 2 minutes.

L'homme : Ok.

Lilly : _En s'adressant à Will. _Tu peux parler aux autres inspecteurs ?

Will : Lilly ne me fait pas ça !

Lilly : S'il te plaît !!

Will : Bon d'accord.

_Will se lève et demande l'attention de tout le monde présent. Même Stilman sorti de son bureau pour savoir ce qui se passer. Dès que le silence se fit. _

Will : _En parlant plus fort ._S'il vous plaît. Pour le besoin d'une enquête j'aurai besoins que vous souriez tous.

_Les inspecteurs ainsi que les autres se regardèrent interlocuté par cette demande. Puis soudainement un inspecteur se leva et se mit à sourire. Les autres le regardèrent. Encore plus surpris que que s'il s'était remis a chanter des chanson paillards. __  
__Puis petit a petit tout les inspecteurs et même les suspects, les visiteurs et les témoins ainsi que d'autres encore se levèrent et se mirent a sourire. __  
__L'équipe et Stilman sourit a son tour et l'homme qui était la cause de tout ça se leva et sourit aux autres. Puis son tic revint. Il cligna de l'oeil, sourit et se mit à rigoler. _

Will : Merci beaucoup !

Lilly : _Se tournant vers l'homme. _Alors vous pouvez parler maintenant.

L'homme : Oui .

_Touts les inspecteurs ont maintenant repris leur boulot. Comme si, il n'y avait rien eu. Stilman rentra dans son bureau et se remit a ses petites affaires. _

L'homme : En faite mon chien vient de mourir et je suis sure que c'est mon voisin qui l'a fait.

Lilly : _Surprise. (Et oui apres ce qui c'était passé elle peut encore être surprise !) ._Attentez ! Vous voulez dire que vous etes là pour la mort de votre chien !

L'homme : Ben oui. Ce n'est pas important-peut-être ?

Lilly : **Restez calme. Pensez à quelque chose de calme. Tiens les poissons rouges c'est sympa. Et si j'achète des poissons rouges. Non j'ai déjà des chats. ** Ce n'est pas ce bureau qu'il faut voir. Ici ce sont les meutres d'humain. Demandez a l'accueil ils vous diront où ils faut aller.

L'homme : _Qui paraissait déçu ._Bon d'accord. Bon et bien aurevoir madame.

Lilly : Au revoir.

_L'homme se leva et partie. Touts le monde se retourna pour le voir. Les gars étaient, comme à leurs habitude, morts de rire. Et d'ailleurs tout le monde se mit à rire y compris Lilly. Qui se disait que c'été une journée de folie aujourd'hui._

* * *

Bon encore un chapitre !!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens

Salut les gens !!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre : **Petits OS très court assez divers sur Cold Case.

**Résumé : **Bon je vais poster ici, quelques Os que j'ai écrits il y a un petit moment déjà sur la série Cold case. Bon c'est un peu du délire mais que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque ! mdr

**Rating: **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ils sont tous assis à leurs bureaux. Ils s'ennuient. _

Nick : Je m'ennuie.

Scotty : Tu veux qu'on se remette à chanter !

Will : Tu peux toujours essayer mais je risque de te tuer.

Lilly : En y repensant c'est un début de journée dingue qu'on a eu .

Nick : Ouai c'est sur. Vous savez que c'est poisson d'avril aujourd'hui.

Scotty : Tiens j'avais complètement oublié !

Lilly : C'est vrai ça ! Je n'y pensais pas du tout.

Will : ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait le coup du poisson d'avril.

Scotty : Tu peux toujours retourner à l'école primaire de la 32 eme rue !

_Ils sourirent tous à cette remarque. Ça leur rappelle ce matin._

Nick : _En souriant et en lançant un regard rusé aux autres. _Dite ça vous plairez de faire un poisson d'avril au patron.

Lilly : _En souriant a son tour. _On va se faire tuer !

Nick : Ben si il nous tue il ira en prison donc j'espere que non !

Scotty : Moi ça me plaît comme idée !

Will : Et on ferai quoi ?

Nick : Je sais pas moi le coup de la farine sur la porte c'est sympa non ?

Scotty : _En souriant, tout content. _A oui j'adore !!

Lilly : C'est une mauvaise idée !

Will : _En rigolant. _Arrete de dire ça ou c'est toi qui va te prendre la farine !

Lilly : _En rigolant aussi. _Alors là hors de question ! Bon d'accord mais comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

Nick : Euh ... Par la salle d'interrogatoire ! On le fait rentrer et Hop !

Will : Ouai bonne idée !

Scotty : Ben c'est parti alors !

Lilly : Ouai ! Mais je trouve que ce n'est toujours pas une bonne idée ! On va se faire virer !

_Will, Nick, Scotty et Lilly sont en train de mettre sur pied un plan pour piéger Stilman. Petit à petit d'autres inspecteurs se joignent à eux. Et en particulier Sherman. _

Sherman : _En arrivant. _Salut tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que vous préparez quelque chose !

Lilly : Effectivement ! On est en train de faire quelque chose de pas bien !

Sherman : Dite-moi tout ! Je veux absolument tout savoir !!

Will : A une condition !

Sherman_ : _Dis toujours Will !

Will :Tu ne dis rien et tu nous aides.

Sherman :_ En souriant. _Ça fait 2 conditions !

Nick : Tu sais compter maintenant !

_Ils rigolèrent un bon coup puis continuèrent à parler telle des conspirateur._

Sherman : Ok ! Allez, crachez le morceau !

Scotty : On fait un poisson d'Avril pour Stilman !

Sherman : Sérieux !!

Lilly : On n'a jamais été aussi sérieux !

Sherman : Et vous allez faire comment ?

Will : On comptait mettre de farine sur la porte d'un des salles d'interrogations et y faire rentrer Stilman.

Sherman : C'est super comme coup !!

_Soudainement._

Kite : Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

_Tout le monde sursauta. _

Lilly : Rien du tout.

Scotty : On va faire un poisson d'Avril a Stilman !

Nick : Mais tais-toi saleté !

Kite : C'est dément ! Je vais vous aider ! J'adore faire des poisson d'Avril !

Will : _En lançant un regard noir a Scotty. Puis en se poussant pour faire de la place à Kite ._Ok ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Lilly : C'est sur ! Et encore Kite tu n'étais pas là ce matin !

Kite : Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

Nick : Tout l'étage a chanté des chansons paillardes !

Scotty : Et on a fait sourire tout l'étage pour qu'un homme nous parle !

Lilly : Et en fin de compte c'était pour la mort de son chien !

Will : Donc on a bien rigolé !

Sherman : Et maintenant on organise un poisson d'Avril pour Stilman !

_Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils étaient étonnés d'avoir pu tout résumer de cette façon. _

Kite : Et ben dis-donc vous avez répété ou pas ? Parce que c'est impressionnant !

_Ils rigolèrent tous puis ils se remirent au boulot. _

Sherman : Bon alors faudrait que quelqu'un l'occupe pendant que les autres préparent le coup !

Will : Lilly tu l'occupes ?

Lilly : D'accord !

Kite : Bon je vais acheter de la farine ! J'en prends combien ?

Nick : Prends 2 paquets !

Scotty : Plus il y en aura, plus ça sera marant !

Kite : Ouai c'est sur ! Allez à tout à l'heure alors !!

Sherman : Ouai ! C'est parti !

_Kite partie acheter la farine tandis que Lilly allait faire diversion._

_Lilly était maintenant dans la salle au carton avec Stilman pour lui expliquer qu'elle pourrait réouvrire une affaire. Stilman n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais le temps que prit la conversation suffit aux gars pour préparer le poisson d'Avril._

_Kite était deja arrivé avec la farine. Ils l'ont deja placé maintenant il faut trouver une escuse pour le faire entrer dans la salle. _

Will : Bon je vais le chercher pour lui dire qu'un gars veut lui parler dans la salle d'interogation.

Kite : C'est une bonne idée. Parce que ça n'aurait pas pu etre moi et ni Scotty.

Scotty : Pourquoi ?

Nick : Parce que tu aurais rigolé !

Scotty : Non ! ... Enfin peut-être.

Will : Bon j'y vais. Faites comme si de rien n'était !

Sherman : Ouai. Je vais retourner pres de mon bureau. Et vous allez vous asseoir avec les vôtres ! Et vous Kite ... Ben prenez un café là-bas ! _Il indiqua une salle._

Kite : Ben c'est parti !

_Chacun partie a son poste d'observation. Will descendit à la salle aux cartons. Il y trouva Stilman et Lilly. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Lilly. _

Will : Chef ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parler dans la salle d'interrogation numéro 3 .

Stilman : Pourquoi ?

Will : ça je ne sais pas mais il ne veut parler qu'à vous.

Stilman : _Il se tourna vers Lilly puis vers Will. _Bon et bien on y va alors !

_Ils sortirent de la salle aux cartons. Ils arrivèrent en haut. Stilman, Will et Lilly se dirigèrent vers la salle numéro 3. La porte était legèrement entrouverte._

Stilman : C'est bien la 3 ?

Will : Oui.

Stilman : Bon.

_Stilman entra. La farine lui tomba dessus. Il était devenue en a peine quelques secondes un bonhomme de farine. __  
__Tout le monde autour voulu rire mais ils attendaient la réaction de Stilman. Celui-ci se mit à rire. __  
__Tout simplement alors le reste de l'étage suivit. Tout le monde rigola. _

Stilman : Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce !

_C'est alors que se rapprochèrent Will, Nick, Scotty, Sherman, Kite et Lilly. _

Will : Et bien en faite c'est nous !

Stilman : _Il les regarda chacun a leurs tours puis prit de la farine sur et leurs lança. _Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas vous en sortir comme ça ?

_C'est alors que commença une super bataille de farine. Tout le monde rigolait et tout le monde était couvert de farine. Dès qu'il eut fini. _

Stilman : Bon aller Stop ! Sinon on, va tous mourir !

Lilly : Ouai c'est sur.

Sherman : Bon il est 6 h. Je crois que c'est la fin de ma journée !

Nick : Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi ! Ma femme va faire une de c'est tête ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Scotty : _En souriant. _Bonne chance !

Stilman : Bon aller rentrons tous chez nous parce que là ! On a l'air de n'importe quoi !

Will : Aucun doute la-dessus !

Kite : Bon moi je vais chercher mes affaires au bureau du proc mais je vais enlever ma veste parce que sinon je vais me faire griller.

_L'équipe, suivit de Kite, sortie du bâtiment. Chacun parti de son coté. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et les gens qui se trouvaient autour les regardèrent de façon vraiment bizarre. Mais l'équipe ne s'en soucie guère. Après tout c'est poisson d'Avril aujourd'hui._

* * *

Voilou !! C'est fini !! Qu'eest-ce que vous en pensez ?? ça faisait un moment que j'avais écrit cette fanfiction !!


End file.
